Ciepło Nala za
by witek17b
Summary: To jest o Król lew. I nie jestem właścicielem Król lew, to jest właścicielem disney król lew. Zawartość ta jest dojrzała, jeżeli nie masz 18 lat lub więcej i czujesz urażony to proszę nie czytać tego.


Król Lew: Ciepło Nala za I odgadnąć muszę powiedzieć bohaterów tej historii są własnością Disney i takie tam. Nie biorę kredyt dla nich, więc nie mnie pozwać! Ta historia ma miejsce po Simba opuścił Ziemie dumy. Blizna jest królem nad lwic. Nala i inne młode są uprawiane. Mieli nadzieję, że jakiś inny mężczyzna nie trafił i miał miejsce królem. Nala szczególnie nadzieje ktoś nowy przyjdzie wcześniej miała swój pierwszy ciepła. Na pewno nie chce być zapłodniona przez kogoś tak nikczemnego jak Scar. Miała tylko raczej umrzeć. Nigdy nie była w rui wcześniej, ale ona miała łagodne wyburzeń seksualnych do czasu. Ona nigdy nie obcowała z innym lwa, choć i ma nadzieję, że blizna nie będzie jej pierwszy. Słyszy, że gdy w ciepło, może być trudno odmówić kojarzyć się z mężczyzną, ponieważ erotyczne podniecenie będzie tak wielki. Ale nawet jeśli tak odmawiać seksu z Blizna, na pewno by mu zmusić się do niej. On by ją zgwałcić, to on wymusić jego spinek gorący narząd głęboko w jej mokrej pochwy. Jego penis mówi się, że duże, które mogą być bolesne, po raz pierwszy, a on zajmuje dużo czasu, zanim rzeczywiście cum. Miał wzdłużne i utopił, a trzeba było przejść przez całą sprawę, zanim on cum. Nie tylko, że jest to również powiedział, że spuści przez prawie 50 sekund! To sprawia, że dużo plemników. Jest to prawdopodobnie ze względu na jego duże kulki. Pewnej nocy, w środku nocy, a Nala spała w jaskini w dumy rock, wizje przebiegł jej snów. Erotyczne fantazje wielkiej przyjemność. Marzenia o jej rzeczy garbi, innych zwierząt, co jej pochwa mocno pobudzony, ale nigdy o orgazm. Lwy lizanie jej różowy soczysty orafice. Cudowne uczucie seksualne przebiegające przez jej ciało. Potem obudziłam, pobudzona. Jej serce pompujące krew przez jej ciało było gorące. To było to. Była w ogniu. Musiała odejść. Musiała, albo, Skaza będzie ją wyczuć zapach jej, idź za nią, i nie dać jej szansę na ucieczkę. Zostawiła jaskini i zaczęła swoją drogę w dół duma skały aż dotarła do jaskini Skazy. Ona zatykać przed przekazaniem go. Blizna był tam z Banzai, męskiego hieny. Banzai jest jakby za grupy lwica polowania. Podobno oni hav'nt znaleźć dużo żywności w ostatnim czasie. "Głupcze!", Krzyczał Skaza. "Hej, nie mogę na to poradzić", odpowiada Banzai "To Sarabi i innych, którzy są nie myśliwskie dobrze. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem!" "Nie jesteś popychając je wystarczająco mocno! Chcemy zrobić o wiele lepiej, jeśli można zrobić you'r pracę!" Blizna jest podobno wściekły przez cały czas i po prostu chce kogoś do podjęcia go dalej. "Ty idioto," mówi Banzai "Robię wszystko, co mogę, tam po prostu nie wystarczająco dużo żywności tam, nie widzisz?" "NIE kłóć się ze mną!" mówi Skaza jak idzie do przestraszonego hieny. "Nie, nie! Nie będę już więcej, proszę!" Banzai odsuwa niektóre ku ścianie, a następnie Blizna ugryzienia na szyi, starając się go zamontować, a jego penis pokazuje próbując sobie drogę do odbytnicy otwarcia Banzai jest pod ogonem. "NIE! Nie, nie!" krzyknął hieny, gdy próbował wiać jego tył od pachwiny Skazy. "Nie ruszaj się, suko!" krzyczał Skaza jak jego penis końcu dotarł do dupy Banzai jest. Skaza wali w niego, odpychając jego narząd głęboko w dupie i poza hieny jest tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Nala, że to byłby dobry czas, aby przemycić przez Skazy, podczas gdy on rozproszony. Szybko jeden drugiej stronie do jaskini, ale postanowiliśmy sprawdzić, co się stało potem. "NO NO! STOP! IT nie powtórzy! Proszę!" Banzai krzyczał podczas beznadziejnie próbuje dostać się z dala od gniewu seksualnej Skazy. "Zamknij się i zgłosić się jak suka jesteś!" Co obrazą dla mężczyzny, aby nazwać suką. Blizna naprawdę zagęszczania jego osła na dwie części, ubijanie go non-stop. Czy on kiedykolwiek cum? To sprawiło, że Nala myśleć. Robi to wszystko ze złości, podobnie jak wyobrażać sobie energicznie on będzie kiedy on budzi ciepła Nala jest? Skaza ciągle wściekle wali na Banzai, zagęszczania i wpychając głęboko w dupie, aż wreszcie fala orgazmu był nad nim. "YYYAAARRGGGHH!" wrzasnął jak był pompowania, co wydawało się być galon ciepłej białej gęstej spermy głęboko napełniania jelit Banzai jest. Kontynuował pompowania i polewając za to, co było prawie 50 sekund! Cum wyciekała z jego lądowania ass na podłodze. Banzai próbuje uciec ten krzyknął "AAA! STOP! MY ASS zamierzam BURST!". Wreszcie skończył, wyprostował się, mówiąc: "Zatrzymaj się, że, nie chcę już cum na mojej jaskini podłodze!" Banzai piszczał próbuje trzymać litrów spermy w dupie. Skaza usiadł za nim, osiągnął osiągnął łapę nad i grabed kulki hieny za powiedzenie "Nie zawiedź mnie znowu." Trzymając kule hieny, on dał długo lizać od szyi Banzai, w jego ustach, Banzai najwyraźniej chce odejść, nie może trzymać cum znacznie dłużej. "Teraz idź!" Hiena zabrakło, a Nala postanowiła opuścić teraz, zastanawiając się, co robić. Banzai podbiegł do trawnika, kropli nasienia wycieka z jego końca po drodze, potem przykucnął i wydany litrów spermy na ziemię. "hmm .. uggnhh ..." On sapał, z tyłu tylnych nogach pokryte, był tak zmęczony, że po prostu opuszczał się w kałuży, spanie we własnej spermy Skazy. Nala postanowił spać na zewnątrz pewnej odległości od duma rocka. Zastanawiała się, czy można trzymać z dala od Skazy aż przeszły jej ciepła. Teraz była napalona, jej krew była ciepła, a ona chciała beznadziejnie ulgę seksualne! Będąc w ogniu prawie straszne. To było prawie nie do zniesienia być w takim upale bez czegoś erotycznego zaspokojenia tego potężnego URG! Ale Nala był mądrzejsza niż większość lwic. Ona zorientowała, gdy współpracujące z mężczyzną, on wkłada dysk penisa w pochwie, tak jakby była w użyciu jeszcze coś do nacierania na jej cipki, powinien czuć się tak samo dobry. Usiadła na piętach i uniosła przednią łapę. Próbowała naciskając łapę do jej cipki. Czułem się trochę dobre, ale brak satysfakcji, nie ma nic do czynienia z łapy, kiedy nie mają bardzo przeciwstawny palce. "Come on!", Pomyślała. Próbowała lizanie, który również był tylko trochę przyjemniejsze. Ale była przyzwyczajona lizanie pochwy cały czas podczas pielęgnacji, tak, więc nie było to nic nowego. Musiała coś obcego. Próbowała rzeczy garbić na dużych kamieniach, beznadziejnie otarcia się na innych rzeczach próbuje ten tajemniczy "orgazm" Słyszała o. Wszystko to będzie tylko gorsza, jej cipka była szeroko otwarte z pożądania, pulsujące, bardzo mokre, ociekające niektórych. Musiała coś do niego wejść, wejść do środka jej otwór różowego. Podczas garbienie na skale, zauważyła krzak. Nie wiele pozostawia na nim teraz, ale nie wystające gałęzie. O rozmiaru penisa średni. Tak! Oddział że Bush powinien być zdolny do montażu w niej! Nala podszedła do buszu. "Gratulacje, krzak. Będziesz moim pierwszym kochankiem." Odwróciła się i położyła tył do krzaka, i wycofał się w nim aż oddział wsunął do jej cipki. "Gasp *! *" Did'nt ona wahać. Ona spowodowała gałąź przesuwać w miarę byłoby to, co wchodzić i wychodzić, poruszając czwarte tylne dookoła, w górę iw dół, powodując wielką przyjemność w jej cipki i przez jej ciało. Ona przetarła wobec branży coraz mocniej i szybciej, agresywnie, dopóki - zamarła, bardziej intensywny przyjemność przechodzenia przez nią, jej mięśnie naprężone, zaciskając zęby, omal przyzwyczajenie oddech, pulsowanie jej cipki z przyjemności intence czuło się lepiej i lepiej, gromadząc więcej intensywność z każdym impulsem do jej obrzęk pochwy. Coś miał zdarzyć ... i wtedy. "AAARRGGGHHH!" Ogromne poczucie uwolnienia w wielkiej przyjemności, tryskającej litrów klarownego, cum cieczy wypływającej z niej, mięśnie, drapiąc się w ziemię, czuła się jak mogła zrobić ślady pazurów w kamieniu z tym intensywność. Mięśnie jej cipki dzieje w szalonej skurcz, z dużą ilością płynu wylanie jej czwarte tylnych! Wreszcie przyjemność zaczął umiera w dół z każdym impulsie aż zatykać. Poczuła dreszcz w piersi. "OAH ... ha ... ha ... Hehe. Heheheheheehe! Więc to jest orgazm!" To musiało być najlepsze uczucie na świecie! Kto mógł już sobie wyobrazić? Jej pachwiny i tylne łapy były moczenie kapało z cum. Potem musiał sikać. Ona nie zrobiła chciała zostawić ciepło wysłana do Skazy znaleźć, choć. Postanowiła, że będzie to dobry pomysł, aby odlać w stawie tam. Musiała siku odkąd obudziła się ze swoich erotycznych marzeń, ale koncentruje się na próby uzyskania przyjemności, zapomniała. Ale teraz, że ona miała uwalnianie i jest bardziej zrelaksowana, ona naprawdę musiała sikać. Weszła do płytkiej części stawu, przykucnęła i wypuściła mnóstwo moczu. Jej tylne nogi były dreszcze z wielką przyjemnością wcześniej. kucać było trudniejsze niż w pozycji stojącej. Potem nogi po prostu dał się i wpadła do wody, ciągle oddawanie moczu w pozycji jej układania. Skończyła, a wstała i wyszedła, a tylną nogę odbijając przy każdym kroku. Ona oglądała w dół i spała bardzo udany sen. Dni minęły i Nala udała się utrzymać blizna wiedząc nic. Trudno polowanie prawo, gdy w okresie rui. Trudno się skoncentrować, kiedy jesteś taki napalony. Mimo to nie mogła pozwolić mu pokazać, że jest w sezonie, więc musiała spróbować jej najlepiej. Pewnego razu udało się jej złapać gazela, ale jak gazela starał się uwolnić z uścisku, wszystko to sprawiło, że przejście do jej ciała po prostu się ją bardziej pobudzona. Gdy próbowała przytrzymać zwierzę wciąż zaczęła oddychać ciężko, nawet zaczęła garbić gazela, była tak pobudzona. Ale to ją i spowodowała stworzenie uciec jej zrozumienie, zatrzymując ją od konieczności jej punkt kulminacyjny. "Fuj .. ha .. AAAAAHHHHH!" Była bardziej zdenerwowana utraty orgazm niż utrata jej jedzenie. W innym czasie, zrobiła miłość do tej samej gałęzi krzewu, aby utrzymać jej ciepło zesłała, i zachować jej spełnione. Pewnej nocy, Blizna wezwał do niej. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zauważy, zapach, jeśli stara się zachować jej URG dół. Była w jego jaskini na duma skale. "wyzwałeś mnie, Skaza?" "Tak, Nala. Czy nie wiesz, że kiedy jest czas, to jest moje prawo do ciebie?" Nala martwi. "Co masz na myśli?" "Nie można całkowicie ukryć, że jesteś w ogniu. To prawda, że w końcu wiedzieć, kiedy jesteś w sezonie, a to powinno być moje, aby wypełnić cię z mojego nasienia i przekazać moim dziedzictwem." "Nie, jeśli ja nie chcę!" Zaczęła pozostawić do Skaza. Trzymał ją w dół, jej brzuch, jej z powrotem na podłogę. Skaza stanął nad nią, gotowy do przykręcenia jej jak człowiek. "Nie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kiedy jesteś w ogniu, to twój obowiązek zadowolić TO ?!" powiedział odnosząc się do swego długiego, czerwone, soczyste narządu kolczasty. Schowek między nogami, pulsujące, pulsowanie. Zaczął nacisku do wewnątrz, ale trzymała jego pachwinie powrotem z jej tylnych nogach. Ciężko popychany, próbując przepchnąć nogami, aby dostać się do jej cipki, co było spuchnięte, soczyste, szeroko otwarte, jakby starając się jeść jego kurek. "Musisz dać się, wiesz, że chcesz!" Ona zrobiła. To było kuszące, aby pozwolić mu ją podać, do ubijania jej wnętrzności. Ale wiedziała, że nie jest to, czego chciała. Udało jej się rzucić go i uruchom. Wszystko, polowania najprawdopodobniej daje lwic silne (i sexy) nogi. Pobiegła po całej ziemi, a Scar poniżej. "Nie można uruchomić zawsze, suko!" Nala dotarła do małego wąwozu pobiegła na dół, to jeden koniec i zaczął wspinać się z drugiej strony. Zaraz potem zrobiła go tam nie było tam drzewo z korzeniami wystaje z ziemi, jeden dokonując niewielkiej łuk. Bez namysłu zaczęła czołganie się pod nim, ale utknął w połowie drogi i nie mogła pchnąć dalej. Blizna był prawie w górę wąwozu, więc ona nie mogła tylko kopię zapasową. Skaza to wymyślił, i podszedł do Nala. "hehehehe .. Teraz gdzie idziesz?" Jej przednia hal wystaje z jednego końca łuku, a jej tylny koniec wystaje z drugiej strony. On ją zamontował i zaczął wbijając się głęboko w niej, szybko i mocno. Zagęszczania z niezwykłą siłą, czuł się dość dobrze, ale Nala po prostu koncentrując się na wyjściu, plus to także trochę boli. Łomotanie na jej zadu, ciężko oddychając, "RRGH! Będę cię zgwałcić ból, suko! Będę bum, tak mocno, że nie będzie w stanie chodzić przez tydzień! I z tego powodu, będę mógł zgwałcić cię tak często jak chcę! " Powiedział to tak Nala beznadziejnie, rozpaczliwie próbowała uciec, zanim on cum. "Oh! AAAH! STOP! AAAA! NO! Proszę!" Miała pomysła. Ona zaczęła tworzenia kopii zapasowych, w stronę urwiska, powodując Skaza do tyłu ku nim również. Walnął się na nią, coraz szybciej, bardzo szybko, aż zamarł, zaciskając zęby. "UUHHG! .." Wspierany się nieco więcej, jego stopa poślizgnął poza krawędź, a on spadł tylko kropla 6 stóp na płaskiej skale. Nala wysiadła i uciekła tak szybko, jak to możliwe, trochę kulejąc z rozwiercanie. Skaza usiadł na skale, Cumming, tworząc ciąg biodrowy z każdej potężnej tryskać. "NALA! Uhg! Och! Nie będziesz ha .. ha .. mnie unikać, na zawsze! RRGH! AA! Cholera, że czuje się dobrze!" Nala sprawiła, że blisko domu. Skaza został ją gonić, bo został Cumming. A ponieważ on zastrzelił obciążenia, pewnie nie ochoty na nią teraz. Była w swoim ulubionym krzaka. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło była napalona jak cholera! Położyła jej cipki do niego, a nie tracił czasu sliping go, szalenie kochać się z nim jak szalony, a następnie najbardziej intence fala orgazmu przezwyciężył jej ciało, powodując jej krzyczeć i ryk jak nic dotąd w swoim czasie upału. Dysząc, wyczerpany, i zadowoleni, skłamała spać. Następnego dnia obudziła się. Czuła się całkowicie spełniona, odświeżona! Jej upał był koniec! To był najlepszy czuła! Bardzo energiczna i zadowolona. Ale wiedziała, że nie byłby szczęśliwa na zawsze z Skazy dookoła. W końcu wyszła, udał się jasne po drugiej stronie deser do innej ziemi, patrząc w celu znalezienia pomocy gdzieś. A kto ją znajdzie może zrobić dla ciekawej nowej historii kiedyś. KONIEC! .


End file.
